Zante
Bio He is the created son of Leogian. He is a combination of every race as Leo is and will take on their traits as he encounters them. Leo started him off as a Saiyan, seeing it as a good base. As he wants to push him, Leo did not allow Zante to take traits from him. He was created with the body of a 17 year old. He is currently Saiyan,Human, and Demi-god, TBA Weapons His sword can change into, and take on the properties of different weapons he encounters. This sword was one of Leogian's and is virtually indestructible. He prefers melee combat over ki or magic and focuses more on physical training then anything. Powers and Abilities *Kamehameha *Burning Attack *Final Flash *Divine Kamehameha *Fist of the Gods- This punch can absorb ki and convert other types of energy into ki to allow them to be absorbed. *Dragon Fist *Kaioken-He can currently take it up to 250x *Complete Form *The Nexus Eye Up until mad nexus stage one. Saiyan Zenkai- He gets stronger after healing form near death. Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Zante also has the DNA of a divine saiyan making his super saiyan forms 10x stronger. Demi-God Assassin Form- Increases his speed by 1000x and can be used on top of ssj forms. God Trigger- A weaker version of God State, it provides a similar appearence and increases Zante's base power by 10000x. Divine Kaioken-The same as the original, but puts far less strain on the body, allowing it to be taken to much higher level with much less effort. He can take this up to 9001x Divine Sight- Grants him a wider field of view, slight foresight, and the ability to see outside of his own body. His power is multiplied by however many opponents he has. Demon Devil Trigger - This is a state in which Zante calls upon his demonic blood to empower himself at the cost of increased aggression and recklessness. While he has trained to control this state, it can get the better of him in stressful situations. It is approximately double the power of his God Trigger. As part demon, Zante has a near immunity to heat and fire. True Form In this form Zante perfectly balances his demonic and divine energies to enter a state of true equilibrium. Due to power gained by the harmony of his energies this form is over 25 times stronger than zante's devil trigger and god trigger combined, and grants him several useful abilities. Gravity Barrier - This form grants Zante a passive barrier that can be used to stop and redirect attacks. The redirection ability can be done subconsciously through some simple calculations as he was shown doing so as a child. He just needs to calculate the minimum required forces like gravity, air pressure, light, oxygen, heat, sound wavelength, etc. and redirect everything else. Things such as light, sound, and gravity are calibrated to pass through this field for his convenience, though he can undo this if he chooses to. For defensive use, Zante subconsciously establishes a filter that analyzes everything as harmful or not, and uses his reflect to push away anything that could harm him. Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles